Bigote Rou-teaux
THIS PLAYER IS CURRENTLY INACTIVE Personality: Backstory: FLASHBACK It is early morning and Bigote Rou-teaux is sleeping. He is having a dream where he is a successful merchant, and he lives in a mansion full of splendor and riches. He has no responsibility in the world, for he is retired at the young age of 31. He lives peacefully and stress-free with his wife and young daughter. It is a pleasant dream, until he is awoken abruptly, back to the boring reality of his poor life, in his small cottage by the sea. He looks up to see the beaming face of his 4 year old daughter, Astrid. She must have woken him up. "Good morning Daddy! It's time to wake up! It's a special day!" Rou-teaux, or "Rou", as he would be called, slowly sits up in bed. His daughter crawls on top of his back, and he slowly rubs the sleep from his eyes. "Good morning sweetie," he groggily replies, "aren't you up a little early?" "Today is a special day, Daddy! I couldn't stay in bed any longer!" Rou moves his feet off of his bed onto the floor, where they blindly search for his slippers. After a few seconds of moving his feet around, they nudge the slippers, and he slides them both on. He stands up, with Astrid still on his back, and looks out his window. He sees the sun just beginning to rise over the sea and feels the cool, refreshing sea breeze and melodic sound of crashing waves greeting him as he rises. He gently lets Astrid down onto the bed, and grabs his bathrobe, which hangs by the window. "Go let your mother know that I am awake, and that I will be out soon for breakfast." Astrid runs along into the kitchen. Rou smiles as he hears her yelling to her mother on the way. He slowly makes his way towards the enticing aroma stemming from the kitchen. He enters the kitchen, where the heavenly aroma of his wife's cooking dances around the room. He sits at the table across from Astrid, who is already eagerly perched on her chair. The table is already set, and his wife, Cher, is bringing the dishes onto the table. "Cher, it smells delicious!" Rou commends his wife for her cooking, and then turns to face his daughter, "Now, what's with this talk I've been hearing about a special day?" Between mouthfuls, she excitedly answers, "Don't act silly Daddy! Today's your birthday!" Rou laughs. "Gyahahaha, I know darling. I'm just pulling your leg." *"No you're not daddy, both your hands are on your food, and my legs are over here." "Gyahahaha sweetie it's just an expression." "Oh." Astrid continues eating. Rou dwells on the fact that today is his birthday. Wow, he is 32. He has spent 32 years on the world, and, yet, has so little to show for it. He works a lousy job fishing on a lousy boat all day, making just enough to get by, and hardly ever has time to see his wife and daughter. 32 years gone to waste. A tear trickles down his right cheek, and stops gently in his thick, black mustache. His wife sees. "Dear, are you okay?" "Yes, hon, I'm fine," he pauses briefly. He begins to stand, "I am going to catch a smoke before I get ready for work. The food was delicious." Rou leans in towards his wife and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you," he whispers, and heads out the door. Rou stands outside in nothing but his bathrobe and slippers. He scans the horizon, and pulls a small parcel out of one of his bathrobe's pockets. He grabs a cigarette from it with his mouth, and withdraws a box of matches from his other pocket. Right as he is about to ignite the match, he sees a young man down by the water, leaving his small boat in a hurry. The man is visibly injured. "Good morning neighbor," Rou calls out with a smile, "care for a smoke?" The young man quickly limps up to Rou, and hurriedly says, "Sir, I haven't the time. There are men following me. They want this." The young man pulls a small, folded piece of paper out of the pocket of his coat. "Old man, will you please take it? At this rate they will catch me, and they must not have this!" Rou inspects the paper, but does not take it from the young man's offering hand. He is suspicious, but he cannot deny a young man in need, even if he does call him old. "Go inside young man. You're hurt. My wife will help tend to your wounds." "Sir, that is not a good idea. Just take the paper, and let me leave!" The young man thrusts the paper into Rou's hands. Rou ponders what to do with it, and then speaks. "All right fine! I'll take the paper," he looks at the young man, "but you are not leaving until we dress your wounds. Now go on inside!" With little choice, the young man follows Rou into his small cottage. Rou explains the situation to his wife, and goes back outside to smoke. As he stands outside smoking, he sees a large Marine warship that must have appeared from behind the peninsula. on the Marine ship A young Marine ensign enters into the control room of the ship and greets his superior officer. "Sir, we saw him enter that little cottage. He is in there for sure." His superior, a gruff looking Marine with a nasty grimace, looks out to the cottage, and thinks. He turns to the ensign, and tells him, "Blow it up." The ensign is taken aback. "But sir, there may be civilians in there!" The superior officer aggressively turns towards the ensign. "Are you questioning my orders? That man cannot escape! And if he sees us, he will have time to escape before we reach land. We must kill him now!" Rou can tell from a distance that there is a lot of commotion on the Marine ship. "Are these the people chasing that man?" he thinks to himself, "this could be trouble." Rou starts back to the cottage to warn the man. Before he can take a step, he hears a screaming sound and sees a blur overhead. Before he can react-- BOOM He watches his humble little cottage erupt into flames, and its weak structure crumble to the ground. His mind goes blank. He can't believe what he has just witnessed. In a daze, Rou's natural instinct is to run to the debris, in hopes that he might rescue his wife and daughter. "CHER! ASTRID! SOMEONE!!!" He desperately yells their names among the wreckage. There is no reply. With his entire life destroyed, Rou does not know what to do. He reaches into his pocket for another cigarette, and finds the paper given to him by the young man. "This is what brought me all my ruin," he grumbles to himself. He slowly unfolds it, wondering what secrets it may hold that caused his family and that mysterious man to die. As the paper expands, he realizes that it is a map, with a specific location marked out. He thinks to himself, "There is nothing else left for me in this world. I can't stay here and continue working my dead-end job in this town of death." So, wearing nothing but a bathrobe and slippers, he sets his resolve to find the location on the map. But, first, he would need a crew. He heads off to the docks. Rou arrives at the docks, like he would any other day. Today, though, is not any other day. Instead of waiting for his boss to tell him what to get to work, Rou slyly slips into one of the smaller fishing boats. Being a fisherman all his life, he is quite adept at handling a ship on rough waters. Without anyone seeing, he sets off in his small fishing boat, leaving his past behind, and looking to the future. Weapons: Golden-tipped Ryu Wazamono grade katana Gorudo Kisseki Combat Style: Miscellaneous: * he has a very deep voice * he is the former owner of a certain Golden-tipped Ryu Wazamono grade katana, Gorudo Kisseki Category:Pirates Category:Player